


Chartreuse

by pinkwinwin



Series: highball [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, happy 4/20 everyone, implied johnten too, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: The newly-dyed locks feel a little scratchy in his fingers, but the pretty pink hue makes up for any roughness. It makes Jaehyun look softer and sweet as candy, and Doyoung can’t help but grip his jaw and pull him down into a lazy kiss. They part after a moment, but Jaehyun’s lips are still hovering only a centimeter away.“Something tells me you like this more, though,” Jaehyun says, warm breath tickling Doyoung’s face and making him want to pull him in again. It’s intimate, and if Doyoung was more sober he’d make a comment about displays of affection around friends. Instead he just feels the urge to kiss him again, and he grips the front of Jaehyun’s shirt in effort to pull him closer.





	Chartreuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).



> Happy 4/20 everyone, I’m back with some Sublime AU goodness. Listen to [this album](https://open.spotify.com/album/6qb9MDR0lfsN9a2pw77uJy?si=V0Le7b8JTDmVvWvM7wdZqw) as you read, I promise it’ll make it better.
> 
> Big thank you to [johntographique](https://twitter.com/johntographique) for the title and for letting me camp out in your DMs for like 3 days talking about this little thing. Lots of love, always.

“That’s not how you hold it!”

 

Jaehyun’s laughter seems to cut through the haze, quite literally. Doyoung coughs as a cloud of smoke filters through the air, making a small face at Kun from his place on a beanbag of all places. He shrugs at Doyoung’s annoyance, waving his hand lazily and letting the smoke dissipate, seeming to sink further down into the horrible excuse of a chair. Jungwoo is leaning up against his legs, situated on the floor right next to Ten with a bowl of chips between them.

 

“I know that!” Johnny replies, but the blush tinting his cheeks pink say otherwise. Although, Doyoung muses, it could be the gentle high settling into his system from the previous joint he saw him share with Ten on the balcony at the end of the dormitory hall. His hand is gripping the bong by the mouthpiece, and the rational part of Doyoung’s brain is terrified he's going to end the night cleaning glass shards out of the carpet. Jaehyun pushes off his spot against the wall, carefully stepping over the snacks littering the floor, and stands beside Johnny. He maneuvers his friend's hands into a more natural position and fishes in his back pocket for a lighter.

 

The metal piece shines in the light, and a satisfactory smile tugs at Doyoung's face. He knows the side of the lighter is carved with the logo of Jaehyun's favorite band because he bought it for him a few months back. Something about Jaehyun carrying around a gift from him makes Doyoung sigh and stare at his boyfriend from across the room.

 

“Gross,” a voice says, and Doyoung snaps out of his stare to glare at the man sitting on the adjacent bed. Yuta has his face resting in his cupped hand, elbow resting on the frame of the twin-sized dorm bed. His sandy blonde hair is hanging in his eyes, but Doyoung can tell they're bloodshot.

 

“Don’t be jealous,” Doyoung replies, shrugging when Yuta glares at him and shakes the hair out of his eyes. Something about Yuta seems more relaxed than he’s been in previous weeks, and Doyoung can only assume it’s because of the pretty man using Yuta’s nightstand as a makeshift rolling tray. Sicheng’s blonde hair hangs in his eyes as he’s hunched over, lip jutted out slightly in concentration. Yuta glances over at him and Doyoung can trace the hint of a smile on his lips, and he reaches out to pat Sicheng’s knee. After a moment Sicheng sits up straight and holds a perfectly-rolled joint out to him, crease in his brow.

 

“I don’t know what kind of awful papers you got, but they were hard to roll,” Sicheng says, his voice deep and even. Doyoung finds it soothing, so he leans back against the wall and pulls a pillow from Jaehyun’s bed against his chest as he hugs it. He watches Yuta’s eyes light up at this, and Doyoung wonders if his hazy mind even registered the vague insult.

  
  
“Your joints are almost as pretty as you,” Yuta coos, taking it from Sicheng’s hands and inspecting it like it was a piece of priceless art. He brights it eye level and sticks out his tongue slightly, the exaggerated action making Johnny laugh when he looks over. Doyoung sees Sicheng roll his eyes, but the tips of his ears turning pink gives his true feelings away.

  
  
“Whatever, just smoke it.”

 

Yuta snaps his fingers at Jaehyun, who flips him off on instinct. Jaehyun whips his head around to face Yuta, cutting off his conversation with Johnny and staring his best friend down in what he hopes is an intimidating gesture. Jungwoo and Ten seem to find this hilarious, because they’re leaning against each other and howling with laughter. Johnny reaches down and moves the bowl of chips away from the pair before they can kick it over, and Doyoung doesn’t miss the way he presses his hand to the center of Ten’s shoulder blades. It makes Ten sputter, choking off his laugh and instead deciding to look up at Johnny and say something that Doyoung can’t seem to pick up on in the loud room. In the midst of the chaos, Jaehyun leans over and hands his lighter to Yuta with a sneer.

 

“Don’t break it like you did with the last one,” Jaehyun says, and Yuta rolls his eyes and gives him a thumbs up before bringing the same thumb down over the flint wheel. He waggles his eyebrows at the sight of the flame coming out of the lighter, and he carefully brings it to the joint in his hand. Doyoung is so mesmerized at the sight of Yuta taking a hit, he doesn’t realize Jaehyun has made his way over to the bed until he feels a dip in the mattress.

 

“You look relaxed, you want another hit?” Jaehyun asks, leaning in to knock his shoulder against Doyoung’s lightly. The sensation sends tingles all down Doyoung’s limbs like he’s made of one big electric current. It takes him a few seconds longer than normal to respond, but he nods slowly. Jaehyun laughs at this, reaching up to rub the back of Doyoung’s neck with a single large hand.  
  


 

“Hmm, yeah,” Doyoung says, reaching out to push back a strand of hair that’s fallen in Jaehyun’s line of vision. The newly-dyed locks feel a little scratchy in his fingers, but the pretty pink hue makes up for any roughness. It makes Jaehyun look softer and sweet as candy, and Doyoung can’t help but grip his jaw and pull him down into a lazy kiss. They part after a moment, but Jaehyun’s lips are still hovering only a centimeter away.  
  


 

“Something tells me you like this more, though,” Jaehyun says, warm breath tickling Doyoung’s face and making him want to pull him in again. It’s intimate, and if Doyoung was more sober he’d make a comment about displays of affection around friends. Instead he just feels the urge to kiss him again, and he grips the front of Jaehyun’s shirt in effort to pull him closer. Before he can, the feeling of something hitting Jaehyun’s back pulls the two of them out of their intimate situation.

 

“Get a room!” Johnny shouts, and Jaehyun takes the unopened bag of chips resting next to his back and tosses them to Kun. The older man’s reflexes are still decent, because he catches it a second before it hits him in the chest. Jungwoo seems to come alive at this, climbing up Kun’s legs like a cat and doing his best to sit on his lap to get to the snacks. Kun laughs at this and rips the bag open, holding out a particularly dusted barbecue chip and letting Jungwoo take it between his lips. Ten seems to be confused over the sudden loss of a body to lean against with Jungwoo gone, so he stands up and stretches out his back before leaning against the wardrobe where Johnny is standing. Doyoung snuggles into Jaehyun’s side, letting a comfortable high take over his senses as he enjoys the evening doing nothing productive.

 

The night goes by without much incident, and before he knows it the clock next to Jaehyun’s bed glares back at him signaling it’s 2AM. Yuta is half-asleep, head resting on Sicheng’s shoulder and playing with the man’s slender fingers like they’re the most interesting thing in the room. Kun has taken to laying on the floor, scrolling on his phone with one thumb while his other hand combs through Jungwoo’s hair. Even Ten seems to relax after a while, nervous glances at Johnny traded for bouts of laughters and sharing another joint between the two of them. When they leave, Johnny’s jacket is around Ten’s shoulders and their fingers are subtly linked together. Kun drags him and Jungwoo down the hall towards his dorm, shushing Jungwoo as he loudly sings along to some bubblegum pop blaring out of his phone speakers. Even Yuta and Sicheng sneak out, claiming Sicheng’s roommate is out of town for the weekend and they want to crash over there. Yuta obnoxiously elbowing into Jaehyun’s rubs tells him a different story, and by the time he winks Jaehyun has already pushed the pair out of the room and closed the door behind them.

 

Doyoung isn’t aware of how silent a room can be until the rest of the company is gone, and he can hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he sees Jaehyun toss his jacket off somewhere in the corner. This is the part he wonders if he’ll ever get used to, of the knowledge that at the end of the day he’ll always have Jaehyun to himself. His hazy mind holds onto this fact even as Jaehyun tidies up the room, cracking a window and letting the cool April night air filter in the room. Doyoung lets himself be pulled gently off the bed as Jaehyun shakes the comforter out of any ash and chip crumbs, and he even lets Jaehyun press a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt into his open hands. It makes Doyoung hum, and he strips himself of his own clothing and slips on Jaehyun’s, tucking his nose into the collar of the shirt and smelling the comforting scent of his laundry detergent and cologne.

 

“Come on,” Jaehyun murmurs, ruffling Doyoung’s hair and taking his hand again. Doyoung can’t tell is his movements are extra gentle tonight or if he’s still in the comfortable haze of being stoned, but he soon finds himself in Jaehyun’s arms as they sink into bed together.

 

“Did you have fun?” Jaehyun asks, chest rumbling as he speaks. Doyoung’s head is tucked under Jaehyun’s chin and he can hear the steady rhythm of his heart. Doyoung hums again, reaching around and playing at the back hem of Jaehyun’s shirt.

 

“Yeah,” he answers quietly, letting his body melt into the comfortable position, “but I like this better.” He hears Jaehyun laugh, and he can’t mistake the sensation of a kiss being placed on the top of his head.

 

“Good, this is my favorite part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways everyone is very stoned, kinda gross, and very in love. I miss dojae.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
